


La niña que (no) quería ser princesa

by frozenyogurt



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Post-Series, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando eran compañeros de juegos, Leon escuchó a Gwen decir muchas veces que no era una princesa. Pero dicen que la vida te da sorpresas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La niña que (no) quería ser princesa

_—¿Pero por qué tengo que ser siempre la princesa?— Gwen frunce el ceño, está parada sobre una caja de madera y con eso es varios centímetros más alta que él. Nunca lo admitirá pero parece un poco aterradora con esa expresión y un mazo de madera en su mano derecha. Al menos, todo lo aterradora que puede lucir una niña de siete años._

_—Eres una chica— la respuesta va acompañada de un bufido. Leon no entiende cómo pregunta algo tan obvio. Si van a jugar a los caballeros es obvio que ella tiene que ser la princesa. ¿De qué otra forma podría ser?_

_Sin embargo pude darse cuenta que Gwen no está tan convencida. Se balancea sobre la caja y Leon se acerca con cuidado, temiendo que ella se caiga. El golpe nunca ocurre, pero la niña lo mira a los ojos con los labios apretados en lo que parece ser un puchero mal contenido._

_—Yo no soy una princesa, Leon…— lo dice en voz tan baja que si Leon no estuviese tan cerca, con seguridad no habría oído. Ladea el rostro, encontrando sus miradas y Gwen aún lo está mirando con ese puchero contenido que le encoge un poco el estómago._

_—¡Niños! ¿Dónde se han metido? ¡Es hora de cenar! ¡Vengan ahora mismo!— no alcanza a responder, la voz autoritaria de la madre de Gwen interrumpe su juego. Ambos niños se miran culpables y Leon alcanza a tenderle la mano a Gwen para ayudarla a bajar antes que vuelvan a llamarlos otra vez para cenar._

_—_

 

Los primeros días sin Arthur son terribles, y que también sean los primeros días sin Merlin paseándose por los pasillos de la corte y sin Gwaine robando comida de las cocinas, sólo empeora las cosas.

 

La sensación de vacío y confusión no le abandona los primeros días, de hecho no hace más que aumentar. Come poco, duerme mucho menos y se siente exhausto la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero Leon no se queja, al menos nunca en voz alta, porque aún tiene noción de realidad y sabe que en este momento es más importante pensar en los demás que en sí mismo. No es el único que perdió algo en la batalla.

 

—¿Crees que tengamos noticias suyas alguna vez?— sabe exactamente de qué está hablando Percival. Cuando están solos, no hablan más que de los caídos y de Merlin.

 

Leon alza la vista, siente los ojos cansados y hace un esfuerzo para encogerse de hombros. Le gustaría tener una respuesta más concreta, en especial una positiva, porque en este momento se aferra a la inútil esperanza que tal vez si Merlin diera señales de vida, la Reina no estaría tan triste.

 

Pero después de todo lo que han perdido, sabe que no es buena idea mantener las esperanzas en nadie.

 

—

 

Si la pérdida de Arthur es dolorosa, volver a la rutina es aún peor, porque es la confirmación que el Rey está muerto y él tiene que seguir viviendo a pesar de su ausencia. Se ocupa todo el día para no pensar, acude a los entrenamientos de los nuevos caballeros, patrulla el castillo y se ocupa que todo esté en orden en la corte.

 

A veces la Reina lo llama a su salón privado, porque necesita su opinión sobre asuntos del reino. Leon siempre la escucha en silencio hasta que ella le cede la palabra y aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones la reina tiene una opinión sensata, él la conoce lo suficiente para saber que ella sólo se queda tranquila cuando él aprueba con su opinión.

 

—Soy terrible en esto ¿cierto?— admite una noche, con un suspiro de derrota.

 

Él la mira con detenimiento, nota las ojeras y el gesto cansado en su rostro, pero los ojos siguen teniendo el mismo brillo de siempre. Ese detalle le recuerda tanto a la Gwen que corría tras él por casa de sus padres, que por momentos Leon tiene la certeza que no todo está perdido.

 

—Por supuesto que no, Camelot no podría estar en mejores manos…— contesta con una sonrisa, el primer gesto sincero de los últimos días. Pero puede darse cuenta que ella no termina de creer sus palabras, la delata el ceño fruncido.

 

—Sólo dices eso porque hablar mal de la Reina es traición, Sir Leon…— dice con fingida afectación, pero termina la frase con una sonrisa. Él no tiene cómo replicar, pero se queda con la imagen de la Reina (de Gwen) sonriendo espontánea luego de más semanas de las que puede recordar.

 

—

 

—¿Las fuentes son completamente fiables?— la Reina tiene la vista fija en el mapa que está sobre la mesa. Según algunos informes, todo parece indicar que el Rey Lot está traspasando las fronteras de Camelot sin previo aviso.

 

Leon no puede decir que le sorprende, después de la muerte del Rey Arthur, fue uno de los pocos soberanos que no quiso reconocer el reinado de su esposa como legítimo. Él y Percival discutieron mucho la noche anterior antes de dar la noticia a la Reina y el resto de sus consejeros, pero los dos están de acuerdo en lo que hay que hacer. Por eso da un paso al frente y hace una formal reverencia a la Reina, antes de hablar.

 

—Su alteza, creo que debemos cerciorar lo que dicen las fuentes. No debemos dejar pasar una amenaza sobre Camelot y mucho menos que pongan en duda su autoridad en el reino…— cuando termina, se hace un largo silencio.

 

La Reina mantiene la mirada en aparente serenidad, sin embargo él la conoce suficiente para leer la duda en su mirada. Puede sentir la ansiosa mirada de Percival encima de su hombro, pero Leon no dice nada más, tan sólo espera.

 

—Reúna a los hombres que necesite, Sir Leon. Pero por favor, actúen con cautela— finalmente ella cede, pero todavía hay miedo en su mirada. Él tan sólo asiente con otra reverencia, haciendo caso omiso a ese vacío en su estómago que reconoce como culpabilidad. No desea ser el causante de más angustias.

 

—

 

Después de tantas batallas sobre sus hombros, un brazo roto es una herida menor. Al menos consiguieron socavar la amenaza de los hombres del Rey Lot y espera que con eso dejen en paz los límites del reino de manera definitiva. Gaius le cura sin prisas, pero le advierte que no podrá mover el brazo con libertad durante las próximas semanas.

 

Percival se queda con él mientras Gaius le está curando y Leon tiene que recordarle como ocho veces que sólo es un brazo roto. Pero su amigo no se separa de su lado y él no insiste, sabiendo que habría hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar.

 

La Reina llega justo cuando Percival se retira, y Gaius es lo bastante discreto para desaparecer sin que Leon lo note. Ella mira el brazo vendado y ahí está otra vez aquel vacío en el estómago, la culpa apoderándose de él.

 

—Es sólo un brazo roto— susurra, casi con el mismo tono indiferente que usó para Percival minutos antes. Ella no dice nada, tan sólo coloca ambas manos sobre el vendaje y suspira.

 

—Me alegra mucho que hayas vuelto con bien, aunque hubiese preferido el brazo en su sitio— acaricia los vendajes con movimientos circulares y Leon contiene la respiración— gracias, Leon…—

 

Hay algo en el tono de voz de la Reina, que nubla su juicio. Es como si por momentos estuviese hablando con Gwen y no con la soberana de Camelot. Que son la misma persona, pero no todo el tiempo. Eleva el brazo izquierdo y roza las manos de ella, pronunciando la sonrisa. Sus miradas se encuentran y siente un revés en el estómago, pero es una sensación diferente a la de antes.

 

—No tienes nada que agradecer, Gwen…— susurra con voz ronca, y entrelaza sus dedos con firmeza.

 

—

 

No presta atención al principio. Descarta sus pensamientos, y se convence a sí mismo que es sólo delirio pasajero o una exageración de su propio inconsciente. Han pasado muchas cosas en poco tiempo y es lógico que mantener la entereza en momentos de crisis tiene un precio.

 

Un precio muy alto, en su caso. Porque el brazo roto no es suficiente.

 

—Estás más callado de lo normal— que Percival note que algo anda mal, sólo dispara sus alarmas. Leon aprieta los labios y se encoge ligeramente de hombros, queriendo restar importancia al asunto. Aunque estuviera en posición de contárselo, no está seguro que sería siquiera capaz de explicar con palabras aquello que lo aqueja sin compasión día y noche.

 

—No es nada en particular, no te preocupes…— procura terminar la frase con una sonrisa, pero está seguro que en su lugar sólo muestra una mueca inacabada.

 

Percival frunce el ceño, pero no dice nada y ambos continúan mirando desde lejos el entrenamiento de los demás caballeros. Pero al cabo de unos minutos Leon alza la vista, mirando el castillo que se alza varios metros más allá. Cuenta las ventanas de la torre este, la cuarta es la habitación de Gwen. De su Reina.

 

—

 

A pesar de todas las reuniones con el Consejo Real, y con los caballeros para velar porque todo esté en su lugar en Camelot, la Reina Gwen no olvida sus orígenes. Por eso a Leon no le sorprende cuando da algunas caminatas por el pueblo, rodeada de menos escoltas de las que dictamina el protocolo. Pero la gente de Camelot ama a su soberana y todos salen a su encuentro.

 

Percival masculla algo que seguramente tiene que ver con que su Reina se esté saltando todas las normas de seguridad pero Leon sólo sonríe al contemplar la escena. Todavía le falta unos días antes que Gaius le quite los vendajes pero no pudo negarse a acompañar al reducido grupo de caballeros que protegen a la Reina.

 

Sólo por si acaso.

 

—

 

La Princesa Mithian y su padre envían una misiva afectuosa dirigida a la Reina de Camelot, avisando que desean hacer una visita al reino lo antes posible. Con tantos años al servicio de los reyes, no es sorpresa que Leon se entera de la noticia mucho antes de entrar al salón del trono.

 

La Reina parece complacida e incluso algo entusiasmada ante la idea de volver a ver a una vieja amiga. Pero Leon la conoce bien para saber que hay indecisión en su mirada. Se mueve inquieta por todo el salón y Leon tan sólo tiene que esperar a que diga en voz alta eso que le preocupa.

 

—El protocolo sería hacer una recepción de bienvenida, una fiesta, un baile. Pero no si aún es muy pronto…—

 

No puede decir que esté sorprendido por sus palabras, pero cuando ella le mira buscando una aprobación agradece que haya varios metros de distancia entre ambos. Inspira hondo, sabiendo que sopesar la respuesta demasiado podría ser contraproducente para él.

 

—Camelot siempre ha sido hospitalario con todos sus invitados, y creo que ahora más que nunca debe serlo. Si nos quedamos esperando el momento adecuado, este nunca llegará…— humedece los labios al terminar la frase y no está seguro si el consejo es para Gwen o para él mismo. Quizás un poco para ambos, pero en este momento no le gusta pensar en él y Gwen como un conjunto, prefiere que continúen siendo dos entidades separadas.

 

—

 

Durante unos días, la felicidad que irradia la princesa Mithian parece apoderarse de todo Camelot. Contagia a la corte, sus habitantes, y hasta a la Reina. Aquella visita parece tan sorpresiva como oportuna, porque Gwen ríe, da largos paseos por los jardines del palacio y hay un brillo de vitalidad en sus ojos que Leon no debería notar que está allí. Pero su trabajo como caballero le obliga a fijarse hasta en los detalles.

 

El banquete en honor a los invitados es tan alegre como pueden permitirse, y por unas horas el luto parece desvanecerse de las paredes del castillo. Incluso Percival tiene un semblante diferente esa noche, es como si Gwaine fuera a aparecer de un momento a otro para gastarles una broma a todos y Merlin pusiera los ojos en blanco porque a él le tocará limpiar el inevitable desastre.

 

—Sir Leon, por una noche que no haga guardia no va a pasar nada— Mithian posee todavía esa voz cantarina casi infantil y una sonrisa contagiosa. Leon se apena pero no replica porque sabe que no tiene excusas. La Reina está a su lado, está tan radiante que mirarla es casi doloroso.

 

—Lo siento miladi, creo que esta vez tiene toda la razón. Sólo espero que no se enfaden demasiado conmigo— asiente, pronunciando la sonrisa.

 

—Creo que su alteza lo perdonará si nos concede usted un baile. La anfitriona primero— la sonrisa de Mithian es tan juguetona que si no se tratara de ella y la Reina juraría que estuvo planeado desde el principio. Pero cuando él ofrece el brazo a la Reina, sus ojos aún brillan de sorpresa.

 

Mientras se mueven al compás de la música, Leon agradece a sus ancestros no tener dos pies izquierdos. Siente el estómago encogerse de tensión, aunque no está seguro si es por la cercanía de ella o porque es  consciente que toda la corte lo está mirando.

 

Al terminar el baile, se inclina para dar un beso en la mano de la Reina. Ella sonríe como no lo hace desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque él permanece inmóvil, se sabe perdido.

 

—

 

Después de la visita de Mithian y su padre (de aquel baile tan surrealista) volver a la rutina resulta alentador. Su brazo está recuperado del todo y vuelve a practicar con sus compañeros. Quizás practica más horas de las necesarias, pero eso no supone un problema para él, sino todo lo contrario.

 

—¿Sabes que tanto entrenamiento puede ser contraproducente para ese brazo?— pero Percival no parece estar de acuerdo con él y apoya en el escudo en el suelo, mirándolo con preocupación.

 

Leon descansa en el suelo y procura hacer un gesto para calmar los ánimos. Lo último que quiere es preocupar a nadie, mucho menos a Percival quien tiene bastantes fantasmas sobre los hombros.

 

—Estoy bien…— sin embargo la expresión de su amigo no parece relajarse y Leon no puede evitar sentirse un poco culpable— pero si te hace sentir mejor, relajaré los entrenamientos si eso te preocupa— termina la frase con una pequeña sonrisa, intentando restar un poco de importancia a toda la situación, pero basta ver la expresión de su amigo para saber que fracasa estrepitosamente a pesar de sus buenas intenciones.

 

Hay un silencio de repente, Percival aún está en pie con el ceño fruncido. Por un momento parece que va a decir algo, pero es como si se arrepintiera. Luego lo mira a los ojos, sin parpadear y es como si recuperara la entereza para hablar otra vez.

 

—No es bueno evadir los problemas con entrenamientos. Y lo digo por experiencia— su tono es tan tajante que él se queda estático, quedándose ahí en su sitio y sintiéndose abrumado por las circunstancias.

 

—

 

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños y jugábamos en la bodega de tu casa?— la pregunta lo pilla desprevenido y alza la vista hasta la Reina.

 

Están solos, revisando un montón de papeles sobre los impuestos, las arcas del reino y otros asuntos administrativos para los que ella es más hábil de lo que creer. Pero a pesar de que lleva gobernando sola durante tantos meses, aún suele pedirle su opinión para algunas cosas y él acepta de buen grado aunque en teoría, no es parte de sus deberes como caballero. Todavía tiene un pergamino desenrollado en sus manos y mira las letras antes de responder.

 

—Nunca llegábamos a tiempo para la cena, tu madre me odiaba— sonríe al pensar en aquellos viejos recuerdos. Piensa en la pequeña Gwen ataviada con un vestido que le quedaba demasiado grande y pretendiendo ser una damisela en apuros.

 

—Nos odiaba, si crees que tenía privilegios por ser su hija estás muy equivocado— dijo ella frunciendo los labios, en un gesto que le recuerda a la Gwen de su infancia. Risueña y radiante. Hay un repentino silencio y él lucha por mantener la mirada y no rehuir de ella como un niño. Los recuerdos del baile se entremezclan con los de la infancia y de repente escucha la voz de Percival resonar en su memoria. La evasión nunca ha sido su fuerte, después de todo— ¿Sabes? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad para darte las gracias. Sé que dirás que no, pero no habría podido con todo esto sin ti…—

 

Sabe que ella es sincera, reconoce el profundo agradecimiento en su mirada y Leon quiere decir tantas cosas que al final no dice nada. Los mejores pensamientos los guarda para sí mismo.

 

—Camelot no merecía un mejor soberano, Gwen. Tendrás mi respeto y admiración por siempre— no son exactamente esas las palabras que hacen eco en su interior, pero son las más cercanas a la verdad. Al menos sonríe y con suavidad, entrelaza su mano con la de ella. Aprieta con firmeza, sabiendo que es lo único que puede permitirse.

 

—

 

Sabe que piensa en la Reina más de lo que debería pero es un sentimiento tan abrumador que no se esfuerza en socavarlo. Está allí latente a todas horas y Leon se rinde antes de siquiera empezar la batalla.

 

Está mal. No tiene que enumerar una lista de razones para saber que no debería pensar así de la Reina. Hasta el momento cree que disimula bastante bien pero quizás no lo bastante bien para que Percival note que algo anda mal. Se conocen lo suficiente para interpretar los gestos y silencios del otro. Los lazos entre ambos son más fuertes desde la muerte de Arthur y cuando se encuentran en el bar aquella noche sabe exactamente lo que dirá.

 

—A ti te pasa algo— no es una pregunta, pero Leon se encoge de hombros como respuesta, saboreando el vino en sus labios. Hay un silencio entre ambos y sólo con mirar a Percival de reojo sabe que agregará algo más— creo que sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa, pero lo digo en alto sólo por si el vino te altera el juicio—

 

Leon se ríe por lo bajo, una parte de él quiere decirle pero de hecho la parte racional sigue aceptando que es una pésima idea.

 

—¿Aún si es algo que no tiene solución en lo absoluto?— pregunta, girándose hasta él. La sonrisa de Percival lo dice todo.

 

—Especialmente si es algo como eso…—

 

—

 

—Sabes que te conozco lo bastante bien para saber cuando algo te pasa. ¿Cierto?— sucede una de las tantas tardes en que él está en la mesa redonda, acompañando a la Reina.

 

Leon sonríe en un vano intento por disimular. Pero sabe que ella no dejará el tema por la paz tan fácilmente. Lleva tanto tiempo convenciéndose que quien tiene al frente todos los días es la Reina de Camelot y no simplemente Gwen, que a veces olvida que son la misma persona.

 

—No es…—

 

—¿Tengo que recordarte que no debes mentir a la Reina, Leon?— el tono autoritario de Gwen sólo dura unos segundos. Ella curva sus labios en una sonrisa y se acerca hasta él, con expresión menos severa— durante todo este tiempo me has ayudado sin quejarte ni una sola vez. Me gustaría poder hacer lo mismo ahora, si está en mis manos— dice lo último en un susurro, como si no estuviera segura de sus palabras.

 

Claro que puede ayudar, de hecho, es la única que puede. Pero no por ser la única solución significa que es la correcta.

 

No sabe exactamente _cómo_ pasa, aunque sí sabe el _porqué_. Cuando la besa sin poder contenerse se consuela pensando que juró fidelidad y respeto a su soberana, pero no había ninguna cláusula que le impedía besar a Gwen. Porque es Gwen quien corresponde el beso, y se apoya en su cintura para no perder el equilibrio. Leon la sostiene de la espalda, fundiéndose ambos en un beso que demora varios minutos.

 

Ambos se miran en silencio, siguen lo bastante cerca para olvidarse del espacio personal de cada uno. Gwen sonríe, en un gesto tan genuino que parece poner todas las piezas en su lugar.

 

Él no dice nada, podría observar esa sonrisa hasta el cansancio.

 

—

 

Lo mantienen en secreto al principio, es una especie de acuerdo implícito entre los dos. Ninguno habla de ello pero saben que es lo mejor, Leon sabe que no pueden ocultarlo para siempre pero por el momento es egoísta y tener a Gwen sólo para él es más que suficiente.

 

Se ven por las noches, en aposentos desocupados pero nunca en las habitaciones de Gwen. Leon lo prefiere así, no hay que remover fantasmas del pasado si lo que se quiere es mirar hacia el futuro.

 

Hay algo en el secretismo que lo hace maravilloso, con sonrisas y miradas cómplices. Son encuentros a hurtadillas que a Leon le hacen sentir más joven a pesar que los años no pasan en vano.

 

—¿No te recuerda esto cuando éramos niños?— pregunta Gwen una noche, con la cabeza reposando sobre su pecho. Leon enreda los dedos en sus cabellos y sonríe entrecerrando los ojos.

 

—Creo que si estos hubieran sido los juegos de nuestra infancia nuestros padres habrían muerto de la impresión, Gwen…— dice con tono burlón. La reacción de Gwen no se hace esperar, le da un golpecito en el pecho pero cuando se reincorpora está riendo.

 

—No recordaba que tuvieras tan buen sentido del humor, Sir Leon— dice con voz altiva, alzando las cejas.

 

Leon no puede responder, el beso que ella le da se lo impide.


End file.
